


Buen chico (Good Boy)

by Sinimeg



Series: Bueno (Good) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bladder Control, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Orders, TPE, Total Power Exchange, Training, Watersports, alternative universe, sort of but not really watersports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinimeg/pseuds/Sinimeg
Summary: Entrenando a Harry para que sea un buen chico





	Buen chico (Good Boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823036) by [moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader). 



> Traducción autorizada por la autora. Todo el mérito es suyo, yo solo he traducido.

Harry se arrodilló en el suelo, la frente en alto, los ojos bajos, las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda.

-Llego a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y ¿Dónde te encuentro?-Preguntó Severus

-Aquí, Señor. En el baño, Señor.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo aquí?

-Nada, Señor

-¿Estabas actuando sin mi permiso?

-No, Señor. Lo siento, por favor lo siento. No me alivié, por favor.

-Bien. Ni siquiera pienses en hacer tal cosa. 

Harry sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente 

-Tu me perteneces. Ninguna acción tiene lugar sin mi claro permiso. No haces nada sin mi orden explícita.

Harry asintió, sin atreverse a hablar

-Siempre tienes que esperar mi indicación. La última vez fui indulgente y sólo te hice contenerte durante quince minutos ¿Recuerdas lo que dije que sucedería si incidías de nuevo en un castigo?

Harry tragó saliva y respondió 

-Dijo que duplicaría mi castigo, Maestro.

-Correcto. Mi chico inteligente.

Severus volvió después de treinta minutos y revisó a Harry, asegurándose de que no se había movido ni una pulgada.

-Levántate.

Severus se apoderó del pene de su chico.

-Libérate... Buen chico.

**Author's Note:**

> La autora dice que se puede interpretar a Severus como condescendiente o dulce, a gusto del lector.


End file.
